Indicia reading terminals are available in multiple varieties. Well-known among the varieties is the gun style terminal as commonly seen at retail store checkout counters. Other terminals are also available that provide enhanced functions, have keyboards, and displays, and include advanced networking communication capabilities. All of these terminals can be used in myriad of applications, including warehouses where the decodable indicia (e.g., the bar codes) may be located at great distances away from the operator of the indicia reading terminal.
Many of these terminals utilize image sensors. These devices can decode information encoded in bar code symbols, and more particularly these devices can process with bar code decoding algorithms captured images of documents. The availability of higher density image sensor arrays such as arrays that have ever increasing numbers of pixels, however, has increased the numbers of pixel values that must be processed to obtain the information coded in, e.g., the bar code symbology. Although the greater number of pixel values generally provides image representations of higher resolution, such resolution comes at the cost of processing speed.
There is therefore a need for indicia reading terminals that are operatively configured to provide high resolution images, without substantially sacrificing processing time.